


Of Fate And Intertwined Strings

by brownrice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: Jihoon has his eyes closed, and yet his mind is on overdrive running thousands of miles, trying to fill his thoughts with Woojin, Woojin, and Woojin alone.But that wasn't exactly the case.





	Of Fate And Intertwined Strings

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who says my writing does not suck, this is for you. 
> 
> A big thank you to Jess for beta-ing this for me and kept on annoying me to keep on writing. 
> 
> Hi, Noonables! I hope you all enjoy reading this.

**Awake.** Just like the past few days since he, his younger brother Jinyoung, and his _missing_ boyfriend's stepbrother Daniel set off to find Woojin.

 

Jihoon has his eyes closed, and yet his mind is on overdrive running thousands of miles, trying to fill his thoughts with Woojin, Woojin, and Woojin alone.

 

But that _wasn't_ exactly the case.

 

His train of thoughts interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Jihoon could feel the passing of slightly cool air as he walked closer to the bed where he was laying down, grabbing the glass and bottle of whiskey on the nightstand beside him.

 

When the sound of soft footsteps getting farther away has come to a complete stop, Jihoon opens his eyes to the sight of the person _(no, vampire)_ causing him nothing but a sea of confusion. 

 

Daniel was standing beside the window, shirtless - pushing aside one of the curtains, scanning the perimeter a few seconds for anyone who might be following them before putting on a black robe over his shoulders. 

 

Jihoon watching his every movement intently as Daniel pours himself a drink, only the sound of whiskey and ice cubes hitting the glass can be heard in the four corners of the motel room.

 

**Mind compulsion,** this is one of the many abilities that comes with being a vampire. Daniel has compelled the lady at the front desk earlier to give them keys to an unoccupied room free of charge. The place is theirs for tonight. 

 

With a glass of whiskey on one hand, Daniel takes a seat on the chair next to the round table. The faint moonlight seeping in through the curtains highlighting the contours of his abs and chest. He downs the remaining alcohol in one shot, munching on an ice cube.

 

As a 178 year old vampire and only child left of the Kang bloodline, Daniel's senses have been heightened _tenfold_ or even more. 

 

That goes the same way for Woojin, his _stepbrother_ who was only 3 years younger than him and yet the two are equal in speed and strength. 

 

Woojin decided to keep his last name even after his mother married into the Kang household. 

 

He didn't like the sound of _"_ _Kang Woojin"_ rolling off his tongue whenever he needed to introduce himself to someone. _Not one bit._ Woojin would rather choke on his own tongue than be called that.

 

Besides, they haven't actually been in good terms for decades. 

 

Woojin hates to be associated with Daniel because he was always cleaning up after his mess. 

 

He's notoriously earned himself the nickname _"Kang Choding"_ in the vampire world. He would play with humans as if they were nothing but toys. And once he gets tired of them, he'd drain his victims' every drop of blood running through their veins until all that's left is a lifeless corpse laying on the ground with two twin puncture marks on their necks. 

 

Daniel's made a reputation for himself, alright - definitely _not_ a good one.

 

The two men were brothers not by blood but by bond; by a series of events and setbacks that keep their undead lives _tied_ to one another.

 

No matter how much Woojin disliked Daniel, he was always there saving him from everything: other vampires, werewolves, witches, and hybrids. 

 

They were 2 sides of the _same_ coin, completely polar opposites of each other.

 

Others were either repulsed or scared of Daniel's presence whereas everyone gravitated towards Woojin. Everyone was _drawn_ in by his charm. 

 

And Jihoon was _one_ of them. 

 

Woojin had an invisible string tied around the 19 year old human, and yet he didn't pull on it. At least that's what _he_ thought.

 

He knew the dangers of what would happen if a human and a vampire got into a relationship all too well. Whenever they got too close for comfort, Woojin would act cold towards Jihoon - not sparing him a glance and shutting him down when Jihoon would send him texts or call him.

 

After Woojin revealed his true self to Jihoon, to scare him away so he wouldn't come any closer, Woojin thought that was going to be the last time he'd see the human again. 

 

The other end of the string was cut off. For good.

 

A week later, much to his surprise, the person knocking on their front door, standing on their front porch looking him straight in the eye without a hint of hesitation was none other than Jihoon.

 

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Woojin's eyes flickering, turning into a crimson red.

 

"No," Jihoon _barely_ managed to croak out a word.

 

"You should be." Woojin intentionally enunciationg every word to scare him off.

 

That seemed to work. Jihoon took 2 steps backward as Woojin took a step forward. 

 

Before he could get any closer, a lone tear fell from the pool in Jihoon's eyes.

 

"Stop this!" Jihoon managed to shout despite his trembling body.

 

"I know what you are trying to do, Woojin! Don't ever take me for a fool!"

 

Woojin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jihoon's crying face. He only wanted to scare him, but _never_ to make him cry. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do. 

 

_I want to protect your smile, Jihoon._

 

"I know you are trying to scare me into leaving. Leaving from your sight. Leaving from your life."

 

Jihoon was baring his entire soul to Woojin. He stood by strength and not by height.

 

"It's not going to work on me, Woojin. Because guess what? I'm just as selfish as you are." Jihoon said laughing while tears were streaming down his cheeks.

 

"I know you don't want to hurt me by taking this relationship any further. That's why you kept on pushing me away. But this is my decision to make."

 

"I want to be with you, Woojin. I've never been this happy in a long time. Heck, I've never been this happy in my entire 19 years of existence!"

 

Jihoon takes Woojin's hand in his and interlaces their fingers.

 

"I want this. _Us_. And I want to know if you feel the same way too."

 

Woojin's eyes reverted back to their original brown, the expression on his face softening with Jihoon's touch.

 

"I'm a vampire."

 

"I know. You showed me your fangs."

 

"It could get dangerous."

 

"I can take care of myself."

 

"I-"

 

"Stop making excuses and just kiss me already."

 

Woojin chuckled at his whining. He didn't have to tell him twice. Pulling him closer until he could feel Jihoon's heart beating against his chest. Woojin is infinitely stronger than Jihoon, but he holds the human as if holding a fragile piece of glass.

 

Jihoon's hands were fisted on Woojin's shirt. This is all he ever wanted - to be closer to Woojin. In Woojin's arms, it feels like home to Jihoon - safe and sound.

 

Woojin cupped Jihoon's face and leaned in to share their first kiss. It was a chaste kiss, nothing short of innocent and pure. 

 

The first one to pull away was Woojin, and in that moment he swear Jihoon is the most beautiful human being his eyes have ever laid upon in his entire existence.

 

"I love you." Resting his forehead against Jihoon's, Woojin's voice was low and almost too small to be called a whisper. Yet Jihoon heard him loud and clear.

 

"I love _all_ of you, Park Woojin."

 

As much as Woojin brought back happiness in his life, Jihoon made him feel human _again_. 

 

A long time ago, when Seoul was still called Hanseong during the Joseon dynasty, Woojin and Daniel were like Jihoon too - vulnerably human. Until their paths intertwined with Minhyun. The stepbrothers' relationship was fine before they had met the vampire that turned them into blood-dependent creatures.

 

Minhyun is the epitome of beauty and elegance: his manners are studied, his hanbok are always extravagantly adorned with hand-painted flowers, poetry naturally flows from his lips with a soft and inviting voice. Anyone who saw him would fall in love at first sight. 

 

Such is Woojin's fate. 

 

One night, when Woojin and Minhyun were making love, Minhyun turned into his vampire form, biting Woojin, and feeding from his lover's blood knocking him unconscious. 

 

After finding out of Minhyun's real identity, Woojin grew terrified of Minhyun. The vampire that was cunning like a fox had tricked him into believing they were _both_ in love. It was one-sided love all along.

 

Woojin had never wanted to become a blood-sucking monster. He almost died during the transition process when he refused to drink human blood within 24 hours that would forever seal his fate as a walker of the night.

 

Daniel, on the other hand, was too blinded by love. He willingly drank Minhyun's blood. Enough vampire blood was in his system when he died trying to save Minhyun from the vampire hunters. 

 

Drugged and weak, Minhyun was still strong enough to throw him hurling in the air. His head landed on the ground with a loud thud. Daniel was bleeding on the inside. The fall had caused him his human death and started his transition.

 

Woojin, Daniel's accomplice, was shot and died on that same night. 

 

After succumbing to the intoxicating scent of a human's blood, all the memories Minhyun had compelled him to do and forget came rushing back to him. 

 

Woojin was compelled by Minhyun to not be afraid of him, to keep his secret only between the two of them, and to continue as if nothing happened. 

 

Woojin hated Minhyun with every fiber of his being because he was also compelled to drink Minhyun's blood against his own will. He had no choice but to follow his bidding.

 

Woojin hated what he'd become. This is one of the reasons he kept pushing Jihoon away. Jihoon doesn't deserve to love a _monster_ like him.

 

All these decades, they thought Minhyun was long gone from this world. Until Minhyun shows up at their school among the crowd of students in a hallway and disappears from Woojin's sight in seconds after meeting his eyes. He still looked ethereal.

 

The second time Woojin saw him was in the diner where he and his friends were celebrating their win from a dance competition.

 

How was Minhyun _still_ alive? They could have sworn he was dead when the vampire hunters took him. They even dug his grave just to make sure.

 

Did he fake his own death? Minhyun was 2 times older than them combined. He had the ability to fool people if it means his survival. But why would he do that? Why would he show himself to Woojin alone?

 

Whatever Minhyun's reasons are, Daniel is sure Woojin's disappearance has _something_ to do with it. 

 

Daniel had contacted his long-time friend and leader of Korea's biggest vampire mafia, Jisung, to help them find his brother. Hence the reason why Jihoon, Jinyoung, and Daniel are 8,711 miles away from home and are spending the night in a motel in an unknown town.

 

They are now waiting for Jisung's next call for Woojin and Minhyun's whereabouts.

 

Daniel had sensed Jihoon staring at him for quite some time now. He brings his eyes to meet with Jihoon's. Jihoon quickly averts his gaze and closes his eyes pretending to be asleep. But opens them again when he know he couldn't fool Daniel. 

 

Now that Jihoon is openly staring at him, Daniel set aside his empty glass on the table and joins him in bed - the bed sinking under his weight. He lays on his back with one arm under his head.

 

"You never tell me about that-" Jihoon was laying on his side facing Daniel beside him - the distance no more than a breath away.

 

"What you did for Seongwu."

 

-flashback-

 

Daniel met Seongwu at a bar in Hongdae. The two hit it off immediately with their similar views in life.

 

They were clearly more than friends but less than lovers. Seongwu _knew_ Daniel loved Jihoon, but still engaged in a sexual relationship with him - a special kind of friend.

 

Seongwu was bitten by a werewolf when he came in between them protecting Daniel from the attack.

 

At first, they thought it had done nothing until Seongwu's bloodlust and hallucinations were getting out of control as each day goes by.

 

With his abilities getting weaker, Daniel was able to enter Seongwu's mind in a dream. He brought them back to Seongwu's favorite place when he was still human - by the sea. Daniel had learned Seongwu's secret from Jihoon.

 

"I'm not afraid anymore." Seongwu said in the manipulated dream.

 

"I'll race you to the sea."

 

"On the count of 3-"

 

"3"

 

"2"

 

"1"

 

Daniel ended Seongwu's pain and suffering once and for all by driving a stake through his heart. He couldn't bare to see Seongwu in this state when he was always so full of life. Daniel cared a lot for Seongwu which is why he _had_ to do it.

 

-end of flashback-

 

"It wasn't about you."

 

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?"

 

"Because when people see good they expect good. And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations."

 

_Unbelievabl_ _e_ _._ Jihoon thought. He tears his gaze off Daniel and lays on his back. He thought he had Daniel all figured out. 

 

But Daniel is a maze with more than one way out, whether it was right or wrong depended entirely on Jihoon. 

 

His breathing was deeper and faster, inhaling Daniel's answer and exhaling the frustration that comes with it. He couldn't comprehend Daniel's way of thinking. 

 

While Jihoon was drowning in his own thoughts, Daniel reaches out for his hand, caressing it. Jihoon looks down at their hands and up to Daniel's eyes. 

 

With every lingering touch of Daniel's hand in his, it felt like Jihoon was being set on fire with each contact. This was all too much, all at the same time for Jihoon to bear.

 

Jihoon pulls his hand away, pulling a robe over his shirt, and walks outside the motel room. He lets his head rest against the cool surface of the wall, hoping it'll relieve him from the suffocating confusion and feelings he has for Daniel.

 

He was oh so sure of himself hating Daniel. But since when has his hate been _replaced_ with attraction? Jihoon's mind is a complete mess right now.

 

"Don't" Jihoon's voice comes out as a whisper, pleading. Daniel had followed him outside, keeping the distance far enough so Jihoon wouldn't run away from him.

 

"Why not?" Daniel asks him with the same pleading tone as his.

 

Because I'm in love with Woojin.

 

Because he is your brother.

 

Because this is wrong.

 

"Jihoon"

 

Because I'm not sure of what I feel anymore.

 

Because I've been ignoring what my heart is screaming at me.

 

Because it is you, Daniel.

 

It all happens too fast. All it takes is 3 steps for Jihoon to walk back to where Daniel was standing to close the distance between them - crashing his lips against his in a passionate kiss with their teeth knocking together slightly on the impact.

 

Without a second guess, Daniel returns Jihoon's kisses with the same passion and intensity, backing them up against a wall. He cushions Jihoon's head with his hand.

 

Jihoon is pinned between the wall and Daniel's body pressed against his. And it excites him in more ways than one. He lets Daniel's hands roam around his body freely - shoulders, lower back, and all over. He lets Daniel have him. A soft moan escaping his lips when Daniel sucks on the expanse of skin between his neck and collarbone.

 

_This isn't right but why doesn't it feel wrong either?_

 

"Jihoon hyung?" A meek voice could be heard a few meters away from them.

 

"Jinyoung"

 

_Fuck._ Jihoon mentally curses at himself. His younger brother saw him making out with his boyfriend's brother. What a great role model he was.

 

"I-"

 

"We-"

 

"Save it." Jinyoung cuts him off even if there really wasn't anything comprehensible Jihoon could come up with at the moment.

 

Jihoon and Daniel had completely forgotten that Jinyoung went out to explore the little town they were in. Or that they didn't expect him to arrive sooner.

 

"I got a call from Jisung hyung. He said his followers spotted Woojin hyung and Minhyun in a bar less than a hundred miles away from here." Jinyoung says in a monotone. He eyes Daniel who is still standing half-naked in front of him and his brother.

 

"Let's go get my baby brother." Daniel says nonchalantly and looks at Jihoon.

 

"Y-Yeah, let's go." Jihoon was still catching up on his breath from their short but intense makeout session.

 

Whatever this is between Daniel and him, has got to wait until they find Woojin.

 

Whatever this is, he has got to explain himself to Woojin. Jihoon doesn't know if he is ready for that, but he knows he has to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole one shot was based and inspired from this [Vampire Diaries scene](https://youtu.be/vvq6JwkzgEk)  
> I did change a few things here and there but that scene was the one that got me into writing all of this. Team Delena all the way! lol! 
> 
>    
> Come say hi to me on Twitter: [@ricegrainfairy](https://twitter.com/ricegrainfairy)  
> Or water my Curious Cat: [@ricegrainfairy](https://curiouscat.me/ricegrainfairy)


End file.
